The Secret Of The Black Sisters
by accio-black
Summary: Wieso wurde Andromeda wirklich aus dem Familienstammbaum gebrannt? Und wieso wurde Bellatrix die treueste Anhängerin Voldemorts? Und was hat Narzissa damit zu tun?     Eine Fanfiction über die Black Schwestern
1. Das Versprechen

So, das ist nun das 1. Kapitel meiner neuen Fanfiction "The Secret Of The Black Sisters".

Ich habe bisher noch keine vollständige Storyline ausgeklügelt, doch das wird bald anstehen :)

Bisher sind 3 Kapitel vollendet, über Kommentare und Kritik würde ich mich sehr freuen!

xoxo accio-black

**1. Das Versprechen**

_„Er hielt das Buch hoch. „Ich lese es dir vor. Zur Aufheiterung."_

_„Kommt auch Sport drin vor?"_

_„Fechten. Ringkämpfen. Folter. Gift. Wahre Liebe. Hass. Rache. Riesen. Jäger. Böse Menschen. Gute Menschen. Bildschöne Damen. Schlangen. Spinnen. Schmerzen. Tod. Tapfere Männer. Feige Männer. Bärenstarke Männer. Verfolgungsjagden. Entkommen. Lügen. Wahrheiten. Leidenschaften. Wunder."_

_„Klingt gut", sagte ich."_

_William Goldman – Die Brautprinzessin_

Narzissa zitterte vor Aufregung, als sie ihren Koffer durch die Menschenmassen hindurch schob. Ihre älteste Schwester Bellatrix bemerkte es und legte einen warmen Arm um sie und drückte sie näher an sich heran. „Beruhige dich, Süße. Hogwarts wird dir gefallen, keine Sorge. Es wird schon alles gut werden." Narzissa nickte schüchtern, doch in ihrem Inneren tobte es.

Was ist, wenn sie nicht nach Slytherin kommt? Oder der magische Hut auf einmal verkündet, dass sie überhaupt keine magischen Fähigkeiten besitze?

Sie wies sich jedoch gleich selbst zurecht.

Du hast im Laufe deiner Kindheit mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass magisches Blut in dir fließt.

Das brachte sie zum Lächeln. Wie oft hatte sie Andromeda schon was an den Kopf fliegen lassen, wenn sie ihre „5 Minuten hatte". Andromeda hatte ihrer kleinkindlichen Phase so benannt und noch heute hatte Narzissa des Öfteren Tobsuchtsanfälle, wenn sie nicht das bekam, was sie wollte.

Andromeda dagegen war immer die Ruhe in Person gewesen und hatte alles stillschweigend hingenommen.

Bellatrix war genauso ein Gegenstück zu ihr wie Andromeda. Sie wusste, was sie wollte und konnte ihren Charme auch dafür einsetzen. Sie war überzeugend, ohne aufdringlich zu sein und wusste, wie man Menschen für den eigenen Vorteil manipulierte.

Dennoch wollte Narzissa keine von beiden missen. Sie waren ihr die besten Freundinnen. Sie unterstützten und verteidigten sich gegenseitig, weshalb Narzissa sich sogleich etwas mutiger fühlte, als sie wieder an Hogwarts dachte. Bella und Andi würden immer für sie da sein.

Aber was ist, wenn…, meldete sich wieder ihr Bauchgefühl, das sie jedoch sofort ignorierte.

„Mädchen, beeilt euch!", trieb ihre Mutter sie an. „In einer halben Stunde fährt der Zug und ihr sollt gute Plätze bekommen!" Andromeda verdrehte die Augen. Ihre Mutter hatte schon den gesamten Morgen miserable Laune gehabt.

„Wenn hier nur nicht diese Masse an Muggeln wäre…", murrte ihr Vater neben ihr.

„Vater, das hier ist ein Bahnhof in London. Es ist wohl nicht sehr überraschend, dass hier auch Nicht-Magier unterwegs sind." Diese Aussage brachte ihr einen strafenden Blick des Mannes ein. Sie hatten sich noch nie besonders nah gestanden, was Andromeda manchmal leid tat.

Doch so sehr sie ihre Eltern auch liebte, sie teilte einfach dasselbe Normen- und Wertegefühl mit ihnen. Sie hasste es, dass beide so darauf fixiert waren, die Familie „sauber" zu halten, im reinen Zustand. Andromeda hatte selbst ein Problem damit, das Wort „Muggel" auszusprechen, während ihre Eltern nicht mal ein Problem damit hatten, öffentlich zur schwarzen Magie und Rassismus gegen „Schlammblüter" zu stehen.

Bellatrix warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu und schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. Einfach leise sein und alles so hinnehmen, schon klar. Ihre ältere Schwester hatte gut reden. Sie war schon immer der Liebling gewesen. Doch Andromeda machte Bellatrix dafür nicht verantwortlich.

Schließlich war diese Jahrgangsbeste, seit 5 Jahren. Von Anfang an hatte sich Bellatrix um ihre Ausbildung bemüht, mit Erfolg: In jeder Prüfung erhielt sie stets ein O. Ohnegleichen.

Natürlich platzten Cygnus und Druella Black beinahe vor Stolz auf ihre älteste Tochter und so bekam sie immer die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Eltern.

Mittlerweile waren sie vor der Barriere zwischen den Gleisen 9 und 10 angekommen und Narzissa wurde mulmig zumute. Sie hatte ihre Schwestern jedes Jahr zum Zug begleitet und war anschließend wieder mit ihren Eltern nach Hause gefahren, nun würde es mindestens ein halbes Jahr dauern, bis sie diese Barriere erneut durchquerte.

Bellatrix löste den Arm um sie, nahm sie dann an die Hand und sagte lächelnd. „Lass es uns zusammen machen, dann passiert dir auch nichts."

Unsicher sah Narzissa zu Andromeda, die ihr zuzwinkerte und sie ermutigend anlächelte.

Ihre Mutter tippte genervt mit ihrem Absatz auf den Boden, sodass die drei Schwestern das Lächeln verging. „Nun beeilt euch doch endlich."

Bellatrix drückte kurz Narzissas kleine Hand und gemeinsam liefen sie auf die Bahnhofsmauer zu und verschwanden, als sie eigentlich dagegen hätten laufen müssen.

Als sie auf der magischen Seite des Bahnhofs ankamen, atmete die kleine Narzissa kurz durch. Geschafft. Die rote Lok stand pfeifend vor ihnen und in ihr kribbelte es vor Aufregung.

Ein paar Sekunden später tauchten auch Andromeda, Cygnus und Druella hinter ihnen auf, die beiden Letzteren mit einem gehetzten und genervten Ausdruck.

Druella beugte sich hinunter zu ihrer jüngsten Tochter und schenkte ihr ein gnädiges Lächeln. „So, Cissy. Bitte schreibe mir ein paar Mal in der Woche, vor allem, nach der Auswahlzeremonie. Und wenn was ist, kannst du jederzeit Bella aufsuchen. Benimm dich und mache uns keinen Kummer."

Narzissa umarmte ihre Mutter, die die Umarmung jedoch nicht erwiderte. „Jetzt reicht es aber. Und das du darauf achtgibst, mit wem du deine Zeit verbringst."

Andromeda hatte den Unterton in der Stimme ihrer Mutter sehr wohl gehört. Sie wusste, dass Druella nur reinrassige Freunde duldete.

Nun kam die Hexe auf sie zu und ihr Blick wurde sofort strenger. „Nun zu dir, Andromeda. Ich hoffe, dass du dich dieses Schuljahr besser benimmst als letztes und deinem Namen alle Ehre machst." Als sie den genervten Ausdruck ihrer Tochter sah, kniff Druella die Augen zusammen. „Du wirst die Kreise, in denen du dich bewegst, ändern, junge Dame. Vor allem dieser Ted,", sie spuckte den Namen beinahe aus. „Sollte ich nur einmal mitbekommen, dass du dich weiterhin mit ihm abgibst, fährst du sofort nach Hause."

Statt einer Antwort versteinerte Andromeda ihren Blick und schien den Boden auf einmal für fürchterlich interessant zu halten.

Nun wandte sich Druella Bellatrix zu und wieder breitete sich ein Strahlen über ihrem Gesicht aus. „Hach, Bella. Dir muss ich hoffentlich keine Standpauke halten."

Andromedas Magen verkrampfte sich.

„Pass bitte gut auf deine Schwestern auf. Benehme dich gut und trage deinen Nachnamen weiterhin mit Stolz." Bellatrix nickte mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen. Auf einmal riss ihre Mutter sie in eine Umarmung und schluchzte laut auf. „Und kommt über Weihnachten bloß nach Hause!" Dass sie anschließend nur Narzissa und Bellatrix ansahen, fiel allen Schwestern auf.

Andromeda schulterte ihren Rucksack und nahm Narzissas Koffer, während Bellatrix mit ihren eigenen Sachen zu kämpfen hatte. „Auf Wiedersehen, Vater.", sprachen die dreien beinahe in Chor. Cygnus Black nickte ihnen kurz zu und tätschelte Bellatrix unbeholfen die Schulter, dann machten sich die Schwestern auf den Weg zum Hogwarts Express.

Es war noch ein Abteil übrig, in dem sie sich niederließen. Zuerst verstauten sie Narzissas Koffer und gaben ihr den Platz am Fenster. Das kleine Mädchen zitterte wieder vor Aufregung und konnte die Hände im Schoß kaum stillhalten.

Nach einigen Minuten hatten auch Bellatrix und Andromeda ihre Sachen untergebracht und ließen sich auf dem weichen Polster nieder.

„Glaubt ihr, dass ich nach Slytherin komme?", fragte Narzissa schüchtern und schaute sie an.

Bellatrix lächelte. „Auf jeden Fall bist du eine Slytherin, überhaupt keine Frage. Du wirst in dem besten Haus Hogwarts' unterkommen und wir sind dann immer für dich da."

Andromeda räusperte sich. „Aber wenn der sprechende Hut dich in ein anderes Haus einteilt, wird es auch kein Übel sein."

Bellatrix starrte sie kurz finster an. „Wir werden sehen. Mit dir hätte Slytherin jedenfalls Glück, eine weitere Black, ein weiteres kluges und gescheites Mädchen."

Auf einmal wurde die Tür zu ihrem Abteil aufgerissen und ihre Mutter stand vor ihnen. „Bella, komm nochmal kurz raus, ich muss mit dir sprechen."

Mit einem fragenden Blick erhob sich die Älteste und folgte Druella in den Gang.

„Mutter, was ist los? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Aber ja, Kind. Ich wollte dich nur noch einmal allein sprechen. Bitte sorge dafür, dass sich Narzissa mit den richtigen Leuten umgibt. Ich habe nicht viel Gutes über diesen Jahrgang gehört, die schlimmsten Arten der Schlammblüter sollen anscheinend vertreten sein. Zu meiner Zeit wäre das noch eine Schande für Hogwarts gewesen, naja, jedenfalls unterstütze sie, so gut, wie du nur kannst. Und falls du es irgendwie schaffen solltest, Andromeda die Flausen aus den Kopf zu treiben und sich endlich mal für das Wohl der Familie zu interessieren, wäre das natürlich ein großer Vorteil."

Bellatrix kniff wieder die Lippen zusammen, eine blöde Angewohnheit.

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun, Mutter. Aber Sie dürfen nicht viel erwarten was Andi angeht. Sie hat ihren eigenen Kopf und ich kann sie wohl kaum von meinen und deinen Vorstellungen überzeugen. Aber auf Cissy gebe ich acht."

„Ja, natürlich. Und du schreibst mir bitte auch häufig, ja? Bemühe dich, deine Leistungen auf dem höchsten Niveau zu halten und mache mich und deinen Vater stolz."

Bellatrix lächelte. „Ich werde mein Bestes geben. Möglicherweise kann ich Ihnen aber nicht täglich schreiben, da dieses Jahr die ZAG Prüfungen anstehen."

„Die du mit Bravour abschließen wirst.", sagte ihre Mutter. „So, bevor sie mich mit nach Hogwarts fahren, steige ich wohl besser aus. Mach's gut, Bella."

Und dann tat Druella etwas, was Bellatrix schon seit Jahren nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Ihre Mutter beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Die junge Hexe wurde rot und lächelte schwach. „Mach's gut, Mutter."


	2. Das schwarze Schaf der Familie

**2. Das schwarze Schaf der Familie**

_„So schön Liebesgeschichten auch sind, immer bringen sie Probleme mit sich, und zwar eine Menge Probleme. Wenn hingegen eine Liebesgeschichte perfekt ist, gibt es nur ein Problem, ein einziges: dass sie nämlich erlogen ist."_

_Albert Sánchez Pinol – Pandora im Kongo_

„Narzissa Black!", rief Professor McGonagall und der jungen, blonden Hexe wurde übel. Mit zitternden Knien stieg sie die Treppen hinauf und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben der alten Hexe.

Diese setzte ihr den sprechenden Hut auf, der augenblicklich über ihre Augen glitt. Auf einmal vernahm sie eine leise, piepsige Stimme in ihrem Kopf. „Noch eine Black. Ihr vermehrt euch ja wie Ratten, was? Aber in welche Richtung schlägst du? Ja, du hast Eigenschaften einer Slytherin, eine kühle Logik, ohne Zweifel. Aber was sehe ich da? Auch Mut schlummert in dir… Da wäre Gryffindor das passende Haus für dich, nicht wahr?"

Bellatrix scharrte unruhig mit dem rechten Fuß auf dem Boden. „Was braucht der Hut so lange?" Andromeda zuckte mit den Achseln. „Vielleicht ist er sich bei ihr nicht sicher." Doch Bellatrix funkelte sie nur wütend an. „Cissy kommt nach Slytherin. Hundertpro."

„Bitte nicht nach Gryffindor.", flüsterte Narzissa und sie hörte den sprechenden Hut kichern. „Nicht nach Gryffindor, hm? Nun, sowas höre ich weiß Gott nicht oft. Nun gut, dann sei es eben… SLYTHERIN!" Der gesamte Tisch der Slytherin stand auf und klatschte Beifall, rein aus Respekt vor ihrem Nachnamen.

Narzissa wurde es leicht ums Herz, als sie fröhlich den Hut abnahm und in Richtung ihrer Schwestern lief. Während Bellatrix ihr herzlich gratulierte, schaute Andromeda missmutig drein.

Wäre sie nur in ein anderes Haus gekommen. Dann wäre sie nicht die Einzige Außenseiterin der Familie und hätte endlich jemanden gehabt, der sie nachvollziehen konnte.

Kurz schaute sie auf zu Professor Dumbledore, der Narzissa einen traurigen Blick zuwarf. Wieso? Was ahnte der Direktor? Andromeda biss sich auf die Unterlippe und spürte auf einmal spürte sie einen Blick, der ihr in den Rücken stach. Unauffällig drehte sie sich um und erblickte am Tisch der Ravenclaws einen blonden, gut aussehenden Jungen, der sie anlächelte.

Andromeda bemerkte jedoch auch instinktiv den stechenden Blick ihrer älteren Schwester und drehte sich wieder um, ohne auf das Lächeln des Jungen zu reagieren.

Es war Ted Tonks, der versucht hatte, mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen. Er war muggelgeboren und damit, laut Druella und Cygnus, minderwertig. Es war ihnen egal, was Andromeda für ihn empfand oder was für exzellente Magie er ausführen konnte.

Andromeda wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was geschehen würde, wenn Druella dahinterkam, dass sie sich in den gut aussehenden Ravenclaw verliebt hatte. Oder dass sie ein Paar waren.

Nachdem auch die anderen Erstklässler in die Häuser verteilt wurden, hielt Dumbledore seine alljährlich wiederholende Rede und ließ das Festessen beginnen.

Als Bellatrix in ein Gespräch vertieft war, ergriff Andromeda die Gelegenheit und blickte nochmal über ihre Schulter. Doch Ted war nirgendwo zu sehen. Ihr lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Klar, er wusste, was abging und wartete sicher draußen irgendwo auf sie.

Leise und unauffällig erhob sich Andromeda und hielt sich den Bauch, als ob ihr übel geworden wäre. Noch immer nahm Bellatrix keine Notiz von ihr. In leicht gebeugter Haltung machte sich Andromeda auf den Weg zum Eingang der großen Halle. Sie durfte es nicht wagen, sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Denn genau das würde sie verdächtig machen. Als sie endlich die großen Türen passiert hatte, atmete sie tief durch. Geschafft.

Doch wo konnte Ted sein? Sie lächelte sachte. Klar. An der 7. Fackel links vom Eingang des Schlosses. Es war auch letztes Jahr ihr Treffpunkt gewesen. Vor Euphorie gepackt, lief Andromeda zu Ted, ohne zu merken, dass ihr ein Schatten leise folgte.

Er wartete bereits auf sie und als sie sich erblickten, funkelten Tränen in ihren Augen. „Andi!", sagte er leise, aber erfreut. Sie lief nun noch schneller und umarmte ihn heftig. „Ich hab dich so vermisst.", flüsterte sie. Sie spürte seine Wärme auf ihrer Haut, seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken, die Schläge seines Herzens, als wären es ihre eigenen.

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Liebling." Er ließ nach ein paar Minuten von ihr ab und nahm ihr tränennasses Gesicht in beide Hände. „Unglaublich. Du bist noch schöner geworden. Und ich habe geglaubt, das wäre nicht möglich gewesen." Dann küssten und umarmten sie sich wieder.

„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir nicht schreiben konnte.", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Er nahm die Entschuldigung ohne Erwiderung hin. Er kannte sie und ihre Familie. Sie musste nichts erklären. Sie liebten sich, nur das war wichtig.

Sie verbrachten eine Stunde beisammen, dann hörten sie leises Fußgetrappel von der großen Halle. „Oh verdammt, ich muss gehen. Sonst wird Bellatrix noch misstrauisch." Er sah sie traurig an. „Wenn wir zusammen sind, vergeht die Zeit viel zu schnell." Sie stimmte ihm stumm zu, gab ihm noch ein Kuss auf die Wange und lief dann in die Kerker, zu den Räumen von Slytherin.

Glücklich ließ sich Andromeda auf ihr Bett fallen und lächelte selig. Er liebte sie noch immer und hatte sich nicht verändert. Sie hatte so viel Glück mit ihm. Ihr Schlafraum war noch leer, die anderen Mädchen waren sicher noch in der großen Halle. Nur die Erstklässler waren weit entfernt hörbar.

Andromeda drehte sich zur Seite, sodass sie aus dem Fenster blicken konnte, als plötzlich die Tür hinter ihr aufgeschlagen wurde. Reflexartig drehte sich die junge Hexe um und stand auf, es war Bellatrix, die wutentbrannt auf sie zugelaufen kam.

„Du kleine Hure!", schnaubte sie und gab Andromeda eine heftige Ohrfeige mit dem Handrücken, sodass diese wieder rücklings auf ihr Bett fiel. Vor Wut und Traurigkeit zitternd, hielt sich Andromeda die glühende Wange. Jetzt war alles vorbei.

Bellatrix beugte sich über sie, riss ihre Arme auseinander und hielt sie über ihrem Gesicht fest, sodass sie ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Ihre große Schwester war stark, doch alleine aus Angst, versuchte sich Andromeda nicht zu befreien.

„Wie kannst du unsere Ehre nur so in den Dreck ziehen, du dreckige, kleine Schlampe?", zischte Bellatrix. Andromeda kniff den Mund zusammen, Tränen liefen links und rechts ihre Wangen hinunter.

„Ich wollte nicht…" Bellatrix' Augen blitzten. „Sag nicht, dass du es nicht wolltest. Hat Mutter dir nicht eindringlich klar gemacht, dass du dich nicht mit so einem Pack einlassen sollst? Ich sollte ihr schreiben. Dich nach Hause schicken lassen!"

Andromeda wimmerte. „Bitte nicht. Bella, bitte tu das nicht! Du weißt, was mir Hogwarts bedeutet. Du weißt es! Bitte tu es nicht!"

Die Ältere ließ von ihr ab und ging einige Schritte zurück, Andromeda wagte es, sich auf den Ellbogen abzustützen.

„Gut. Ich werde Mutter nichts sagen. Aber nur deshalb, weil ich für dich verantwortlich bin. Aber ich warne dich, Andromeda. Wenn du nochmal was mit diesem Schlammblut anfängst, und sei es auch nur, dass du ihn anschaust, dann wirst du es büßen."

Bellatrix musste nicht sagen, was sie mit ihr und Ted anstellen würde, wenn sie sie noch einmal zusammen erwischte. Die Drohung alleine war genug. Es würde schmerzhaft werden. Sehr schmerzhaft.

Auf einmal ging die Tür hinter Bellatrix auf und zwei Mädchen, die den Raum mit Narzissa teilten, stürzten lachend hinein. Als sie jedoch die Black – Schwestern zusammen sahen, Andromeda mit roter Wange weinend und Bellatrix mit dunkel funkelnden Augen, verfielen sie in Schweigen und verließen fluchtartig den Raum. Alle hatten Achtung und Respekt und vor allem Angst vor Bellatrix Black.

Ihre ältere Schwester schenkte Andromeda noch einen verachteten Blick und verließ dann wortlos den Raum.

Der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum war erfüllt von Leben und Lachen, doch als Bellatrix den Raum betrat, erstarben die Gespräche und alle blickten sie an. Es schien wohl jeder zu wissen, was gerade geschehen war. Sie hatte mit Absicht nicht leise auf ihre Schwester eingesprochen, sodass sie diese nicht nur bloßgestellt, sondern sich auch gleich wieder Respekt verschafft hatte.

Als sie sich in Richtung Kamin bewegte, sprangen zwei Drittklässlerinnen aus den Sesseln, die davor standen und Bellatrix ließ sich auf einem sinken. Für ihr Alter hatte sie eine exzellente Körperhaltung, gerade und geschmeidig, wie eine Katze.

Kurz darauf ließ sich Lucius Malfoy neben sie nieder, er ging in die Klasse über ihr und war einer ihrer besten Freunde. Erst als er ein Gespräch mit ihr anfing, trauten sich die anderen Slytherin-Schüler wieder, den Mund zu öffnen.

„Also ist es wahr, was hier getuschelt wurde.", sagte er in seiner arroganten Art, er hatte den Satz mit Absicht nicht als Frage formuliert.

Bellatrix seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und starrte ins Feuer. „Es ist ungeheuerlich. Sie will den Ruf unserer Familie ruinieren. Es ist so beschämend."

Lucius nickte langsam. „Das kann ich nur zu gut nachvollziehen." Er beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr herüber und sah sie an, während sie ihn immer noch keines Blickes würdigte. „Hör zu, du musst das unterbinden. Sie ist nicht nur ein schlechtes Vorbild für deine Schwester, sondern sie bringt damit deine gesamte Familie in Gefahr. Stell dir nur mal vor, was das für dich heißen würde. Die Leute hier würden dich mit ganz anderen Augen sehen. Noch bewundern sie dich und sind gleichzeitig voller Ehrfurcht. Wenn deine Schwester das mit ihr und dem Schlammblut publik macht, dann…"

Bellatrix hob die Hand und gebar ihm zu schweigen. „Schluss jetzt. Ich will nicht mehr davon reden. Was ich da oben getan habe, war notwendig. Ich habe die Verantwortung für sie und Narzissa bekommen. Ich muss sie erziehen."

Lucius wandte sich wieder nickend von ihr ab und starrte nun auch ins Feuer. Einige Minuten lang sagten beide nichts. Dann ergriff Bellatrix wieder das Wort.

„Hast du schon was von Potter, Lupin oder Pettigrew mitbekommen?"

Lucius lächelte schwach, seine grauen Augen blitzten hämisch. „Oh ja. Potter ist jetzt mit einem Schlammblut zusammen, ist das nicht wunderbar?" Bellatrix grinste breit. „Ach was? Und wer ist es?" Lucius verzog den Mund. „Lily Evans." Ihm schien der Name genauso angenehm zu sein wie Durchfall.

Bellatrix schüttelte herablassend den Kopf. „Dass ich das noch erleben darf. Potters Niveau ist nicht besonders hoch, aber das ist einfach…" – „Und dein Cousin heckt irgendetwas aus." Eigentlich konnte es Bellatrix überhaupt nicht leiden, unterbrochen zu werden. Doch das Thema ließ sie aufhorchen. „Sirius?" Lucius nickte und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Severus hat es mitbekommen. Scheinbar haben er und Lupin ein großes Ding vor."

Severus war ein gemeinsamer Freund der beiden, er war ein Siebtklässler und konnte die Gryffindors genauso wenig leiden, wie Lucius und Bellatrix.

„Apropos Severus… Er war heute merklich schweigsam. Er hat ständig zu Potter gestarrt. Als ob er allein mit seinen Augen den Todesfluch ausstoßen könnte. Würde nur zu gerne wissen, was das Halbblut angestellt hat."

„Liegt wohl einfach daran, dass Potter jetzt eine kleine Freundin hat und ihn kein Mädchen auch nur ansieht.", grinste Lucius.

Sie blieben noch den ganzen Abend zusammen sitzen, es tat Bellatrix gut, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Zuhause gab es für sie nie solche banalen Gespräche. Es wurde geschwiegen und nur dann geredet, wenn es wirklich etwas zu sagen gab.

Sie verabschiedete sich früh von Lucius und ging dann zu Bett.

Doch noch konnte sie nicht einschlafen. Was hat sich Andromeda damit eigentlich gedacht? Sie brachte damit nicht nur sich selbst in Schwierigkeiten sondern auch sie, Bellatrix. Es war immer schon schwierig gewesen, den Ansprüchen ihrer Eltern zu genügen. Sie selbst hatte es mit Ach und Krach geschafft und hatte sich zum Liebling entwickelt. Auch wenn sie nächtelang büffeln musste. Auch wenn sie sich mit Leuten umgeben musste, die sie nicht mochte und Menschen ignorieren musste, die eigentlich ganz nett waren.

Das alles war ihr nicht genug. Sie musste weg, ausbrechen. Allein aus dem Grund konnte sie ihre törichte Schwester verstehen. Auch sie hat Träume, auch sie möchte gegen ihre Eltern rebellieren. Doch wie? Wann würde endlich etwas geschehen, das ihre Lage ändern würde? Oder jemand, der sie hier rausholen würde?

Doch niemand wusste von diesen heimlichen Wünschen, von den Sehnsüchten, die sie von innen auffraßen, Tag für Tag. Denn sie wahrte ihr Bild der unnahbaren, eiskalten und stolzen Black. Bevor sie jemand für schwach hielt, würde sie lieber all ihr Begehren hinten an stellen.

Niemand würde sie brechen können. Niemals.


	3. Zu Hause

Dieses Kapitel hat eine ganz spezielle Bedeutung. Das merkt man nicht nur beim Lesen, sondern wird es vorallem dann feststellen, wenn Bellatrix vollkomen "entschlüsselt" wird. An dieser Stelle sollte jedoch nicht zu viel verraten werden ;-)

Was ich bisher vergessen habe zu erwähnen: Ich habe, wie ihr sicherlich bemerkt habt, mit dem Alter bestimmter Personen gespielt (Severus Snape, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy,...) . Dies hat den Grund, dass ich nicht zu viele unbekannte Charaktere mit ins Spiel bringen wollte, sodass man sich in meiner Geschichte auch ein wenig zurecht findet. Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt mir das nicht übel :)

xoxo accio-black

**3. Zu Hause**

„_Der Mensch ist frei geboren und liegt doch überall in Ketten."_

_Jean-Jacques Rousseau_

Andromeda zitterte am ganzen Leib, als Bellatrix die Tür hinter sich zuwarf. Was so eben geschehen war, ist zwar schon öfter passiert, doch dieses Mal hatte sie wahre Ängste durchgestanden. Noch nie war ihre ältere Schwester so hart und kalt gewesen, immer hatte sie Leben in ihren Augen gesehen. Doch heute Abend schienen Bellatrix' Augen wie hinter einem beschlagenen Glas verborgen. Es war kein Leuchten mehr in ihnen. Auch keine Leere. Es war etwas Bedrohliches gewesen, etwas Dunkles.

Langsam kroch das noch immer weinende Mädchen zum Kopf ihres Bettes, legte ihren Kopf auf das Kissen, schlang die Arme um den Körper und schluchzte auf.

Bellatrix hatte schon seit dem Tag sie denken konnte ihre Erziehung übernommen. In Hogwarts und auch in den Ferien. Es gab kein Tag, an dem sie nicht unter ihrer Beobachtung stand und Tadel kassierte, wenn sie etwas falsch machte. Doch heute, das war etwas anderes gewesen. So heftig hatte Bellatrix ihr noch nie ins Gesicht geschlagen, ihr nie solche hasserfüllten Blicke zugeworfen, nie solche Worte benutzt. Andromeda wusste nicht, was mit ihr los war, doch sie hoffte, dass dies das erste und letzte Mal gewesen war.

Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr auch der letzte Funken Hoffnung genommen werden würde.

≈•.*(.)*.•≈

Narzissa lag unter ihre Bettdecke gekuschelt und schaute sich im halbdunklen Zimmer um. Es war perfekt hier. Die Angst, die sie in den letzten Wochen begleitet hatte, war bereits vergessen und glücklich schaute sie sich die schlafenden Gestalten um sie herum an. Das Mädchen, das neben ihr schlief, hatte sich bisher als die Netteste herausgestellt. Ihr Name war Felicia McKeen und sie war, wie Narzissa, reinblütig. Da würde einer Freundschaft nichts im Wege stehen, da auch Bellatrix damit einverstanden sein würde. Das dichte, schwarze Haar des Mädchens breitete sich über das ganze Kissen aus, es reichte ihr bis zu den Hüften. Sie standen im krassen Kontrast zu Narzissas langen, blonden Haare und sie hatten schon vor einigen Stunden ihre Haare zusammen als Zopf flechten lassen.

Narzissa wandte den Blick zu dem Mädchen rechts von ihr, kurze, hellblonde Haare, ein spitzes Kinn und volle Lippen. Keine Frage, Zara würde mal eine Schönheit werden. Und das wusste sie auch. Trotz ihrer Halbblütigkeit besaß sie jetzt schon hohes Ansehen bei den Slytherin-Erstklässlern und hatte sich bereits durch Hochmut und Arroganz einen Namen gemacht.

Die junge Black verdrehte die Augen. Sie würden sich wohl nie verstehen, jetzt schon waren sie Rivalinnen.

Narzissa schloss die Augen und stellte sich den Garten zuhause vor. Die Früchte, die sie im Sommer immer pflückte und aß. Die Bäume, auf die sie geklettert war. All das schien nun ganz weit weg und nicht mehr wichtig. Hier gehörte sie hin.

Schließlich schlief sie ein und träumte von ihren Eltern. Sie saßen an einem Tisch mit einer weiteren Person, deren Gesicht sie nicht erkennen konnte. Cygnus sah ängstlich aus, Druella besorgt. Schon während des Traumes fragte sich Narzissa, was da wohl vor sich gehen mochte. Auf einmal wurde alles hell und zum ersten Mal hörte die junge Slytherin eine Stimme. Es war Cygnus, der mit vor Furcht zitternder Stimme flüsterte: „Ich schwöre…"

≈•.*(.)*.•≈

Bellatrix wachte schweißgebadet auf. Sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie spät es war. Ihr Brustkorb schien sich zu weiten, von innen zu platzen. Schmerzen durchzogen sie und sie glaubte, dass sie sterben müsse. Ihre Knochen schienen zu zerspringen, ihr Herz nicht mehr eins zu sein. Sie konnte nicht einmal einen Schmerzensschrei ausstoßen, stattdessen liefen ihr heiße Tränen die Wangen hinunter, als sie sich mehrere Male im Bett aufbäumte. Sie tastete nach ihrer Brust, doch sie spürte nur ihre eigene, wenn auch nasse Haut. Nichts schien ihr von außen Schmerzen zu bereiten und sie dachte schon, es wäre vorbei, als erneut ein Stich ihren Brustkorb durchzog. Diesmal stieß sie einen kurzen, spitzen Schrei aus.

Dann war es vorbei und sie blieb keuchend im Bett liegen. Hanna Willington war aus ihrem Bett gesprungen und kam auf Bellatrix zugestürmt. „Was um Himmels Willen ist mit dir los?" Bellatrix' Augen rollten in ihre Tiefen zurück und ihr Körper zitterte unter der Anstrengung. Sie war kreidebleich und kalter Schweiß rann überall an ihr herab. War das der Tod? War es so friedlich? So einfach? Nein, dachte Bellatrix und lachte in Gedanken.

Am nächsten Tag

Bellatrix kam im Krankenflügel zu sich, in neuen Kleidern und wohlauf. Professor Slughorn stürmte hinein, direkt zu ihr. „Oh Ms. Black. Sie sind wach, sehr gut. Wir haben uns wirklich fürchterliche Sorgen um Sie gemacht. Man hat sie ohnmächtig in ihrem Bett gefunden und Ms. Willington hat geschworen, Sie schreien gehört zu haben. Doch sie haben keine äußeren oder inneren Verletzungen. Anscheinend wurden sie nicht einmal verhext." Der junge Professor überschlug seine Worte beinahe vor Aufregung, auf seiner Stirn hatte sich bereits Schweiß gesammelt. Natürlich machte er sich Sorgen um sie. Denn sie war ja nicht nur in seinem Haus, sondern auch noch einer seiner Lieblingsschülerinnen. „Sonst noch was?", murrte sie und Professor Slughorn schaute sie entsetzt an. Noch nie hatte er eine solche freche Erwiderung von ihr zu hören bekommen. Er war völlig verdattert. „Äh… nein. Wenn Sie sich gut fühlen, so können sie den Krankenflügel bald verlassen. Heute haben Sie jedoch noch keinen Unterricht, zu meinem Bedauern." Als er endlich begriff, dass man mit Bellatrix anscheinend keine gute Gesprächspartnerin gefunden hatte, beendete er seinen Monolog und ging von dannen.

Stöhnend rappelte sich Bellatrix auf und strich sich die schwarzen Locken aus dem Gesicht. Was war gestern Nacht passiert? Sie war ohnmächtig gewesen? Hatte geschrien? Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. Lächerlich sowas, einfach lächerlich. Da musste sich Ms. Willington aber wichtig gefühlt haben. Verdammtes Halbblut.

Dann ließ sie sich wieder in das Krankenbett zurück sinken und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen. Naja, wenigstens hatte sie jetzt noch einmal die Gelegenheit, vor dem Schulstress auszuschlafen. Und schon versank sie in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Als Bellatrix wieder aufwachte, spürte sie instinktiv, dass sie nicht allein war. Und sie sollte recht behalten. Auf dem Bett neben ihr saß der Schulleiter, Professor Albus Dumbledore. Bei seinem Gesicht machte sich ein unwohles Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend breit. Sie hatte ihn noch nie ausstehen können, aber wenn sie ihn jetzt sah schien sie ihn richtig zu hassen. „Ausgeschlafen, Bellatrix?" fragte er und schaute sie mit seinen klugen Augen an. „Ja.", antwortete diese kurz und kniff dann die Lippen zusammen. Wie konnte er es wagen, sie mit Vornamen anzusprechen? Gut, er tat es bei jedem Schüler, aber sie war eine Respektsperson, nicht nur in ihrem Haus, sie hatte an der gesamten Schule einen Ruf. „Da hast du uns aber einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt. Weiß warst du, dein Körper hat gezittert und du warst schweißnass." Jetzt auch noch duzen. Bellatrix bekam Kopfschmerzen. Er wartete anscheinend auf eine neugierige Frage ihrerseits. Als diese ausfiel, fuhr er fort. „Natürlich haben wir alles an dir abgesucht." Der Gedanke ekelte sie an. „Jedoch haben wir nichts gefunden. Weder äußerlich schien irgendetwas vorgefallen zu sein und auch organisch ist alles in bester Ordnung. Jedenfalls kann das nur eines bedeuten, nämlich dass sie verhext wurden." Wow, der Mann hat Grips. „Aber ich habe auch in magischer Hinsicht keine Spur gefunden. Entweder ist ihr Körper nun, sehr eigen, oder es war ein sehr mächtiger und kurzer Zauber." Er nahm nun die Brille ab und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. „Spürst du irgendetwas? Etwas, was anders ist als sonst?" Außer das ungewohnte Gefühl, dass ich sie gleich am Bart hier hinaus schleifen möchte? Doch Bellatrix hatte sich unter Kontrolle. „Nein. Nichts. Nichts, Sir." Er schien kurz nachzudenken, dann blitzten seine Augen auf und er blickte sie schockiert an. „Gut, das ist gut. Ich… ich muss dann." Und schon verschwand er; endlich.

Gerade als Bellatrix ihre Augen wieder schließen wollte, ging die Tür erneut auf. Eine Professorin kam herein und im Arm hielt sie Narzissa. "Was tust du denn hier?", rief die Ältere erschrocken auf und sprang aus dem Bett. "Bin beim Fliegen abstürzt.", gab Narzissa zähneknirschend zu. Die Professorin sah sie streng an. "Ms. Black, sie sind Hals über Kopf losgeflogen, ohne auf meine Anweisungen zu achten. Ich hatte Ihnen noch nicht einmal erklärt, wie man ordentlich startet und schon sind sie vom Boden abgehoben. 20 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin." Bellatrix lächelte. "Du bist echt geflogen? Ohne erste Anweisungen?" Narzissa lächelte, doch verdrückte ein Lächeln, als sie ihre Lehrerin ansah. Diese ließ die Schwestern nun allein und ging davon.

Bellatrix legte sich zurück in ihr Krankenbett und mache neben sich Platz, sodass sich Narzissa an ihr ankuscheln konnte. Das blonde Mädchen schloss unter der Decke einen Arm Bellatrix und vergrub ihr Gesicht in deren schwarzem Haar. Die ältere Schwester streichelte ihr sachte über den Hinterkopf und lächelte. "Was du gemacht hast, war zwar nicht ganz erlaubt, aber ich bin trotzdem sehr stolz auf dich. Aus dir wird mal was großes, das wusste ich schon, als ich dich zum ersten Mal in meinen Armen hielt." Narzissa sah ihr tief in die Augen und grinste. "Meinst du?" - "Auf jeden Fall. Aber pass bitte auf, ja? Ich möchte nicht, dass irgendwelche Professoren Briefe nach Hause schreiben müssen. Setze dein Talent lieber für Hauspunkte ein." Als sie Narzissas enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck sah, küsste sie das Mädchen auf die Stirn, streichelte ihr über das blonde Haar und legte ihren Kopf gegen ihr Wange und fuhr fort. "Natürlich ist es nicht leicht. Wir alle machen Fehler. Ich mache heute noch viele Dinge, für die ich eigentlich von Hogwarts verwiesen werden müsste. Der Untschied ist, dass ich mich nicht erwischen lasse. Dennoch, pass auf dich auf." Narzissa grinste nun über beide Ohren, beugte sich noch näher zu Bellatrix und flüsterte: "Eigentlich tat der Absturz gar nicht weh. Aber mir hat ein Freund von dir erzählt, dass du hier bist, darum hab ich so getan." Die Schwarzhaarige zog die Stirn in Kraus und fragte skeptisch: "Welcher Freund?" - "Na der Große, mit den langen, blonden Haaren und den grauen Augen." Lucius. "Achso. Was wollte er denn von dir?" Narzissa zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er kam auf mich zu und fragte mich, ob ich denn die neueste Black auf der Schule wäre. Und dann hat er mir von deiner Ohnmacht erzählt."

Die beiden lagen lange zusammen gekuschelt im Bett, lachend und plaudernd. "Bella? Ich habe letzte Nacht von unseren Eltern geträumt. Sie waren ganz traurig." Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte Narzissa ihrer Schwester jedoch nicht von den anderen Geschehnissen ihres Traumes berichten. Etwas in ihr sagte, dass das, was sie gesehen hatte, gar nicht gut und vor allem nicht für Bellatrix' Ohren bestimmt war. "Glaubst du sie sind traurig, weil wir hier sind?" Die Schwarzhaarige nickte geistesabwesend. Apprupt setzte sich Narzissa im Bett auf und schaute ihre Schwester böse an. "Ich glaube das nicht. Vater und Mutter vermissen uns nicht. Das merke ich doch. Wie sie schreiben, wie sie mit uns reden und uns berühren. Sie sind bestimmt froh, dass wir weg sind."

Bellatrix spürte undeutbare Wut in sich hoch kommen, auch sie setzte sich auf. "Wie kannst du es wagen, so über diese beiden Menschen zu sprechen? Sieh dir doch an, wo du bist. Was du hast! Schau dir dein gesamtes Leben an. Ohne sie wären wir nichts, Cissy!"

Das junge Mädchen sprang auf und rannte zur Tür, mit Tränen der Wut in ihren Augen, die sie fast erblinden ließen. Kurz bevor sie hinausging, drehte sie sich nocheinmal um und schrie: "Ich will nie wieder nach Hause. Nie wieder. Hier bin ich glücklich!"


End file.
